Matching Love
by legz-N-dimplez
Summary: Can one match make 14 people realize true love? Rated PG 13 for language i guess
1. Chapter 1

Summary- one match can make 14 superstars find true love  
  
Characters- Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Torrie Wilson, Maven, Ivory, Al Snow, Stacy Keibler, Test, Dawn Marie, Matt Hardy, Molly Holly, Raven, Victoria, Christian, Nidia, and John Cena  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! I love everybody who reviews my stories!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You want us to do what?" Stacy Keibler shrieked at her boss. She was standing alongside Torrie Wilson, Ivory, Victoria, Molly Holly, Dawn Marie, and Nidia.  
  
"You heard me! All of you girls will find yourself a male superstar partner from your respective show, and you will team up with him, and at the next pay per view, which is Survivor Series there will be an intergender tag battle royal!" Eric smirked as Stephanie McMahon rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Stacy spoke up again crossing her arms.  
  
"You'll do it or you'll be fired!" Eric said as his office door opened and Trish walked in. "Oh look our Women's champion has finally decided to join us." He spat out as Trish glared at him.  
  
"Ladies I would also like to mention that Trish's women's championship will be on the line a long with the newly redesigned European championship for the male competitors." Stephanie said.  
  
All of the divas looked at the coveted belt the Trish had placed protectively over her shoulder. Trish gripped the belt tighter as she saw Victoria smirking at her.  
  
"You have until the end of this super Tuesday special to find yourself a partner, so I suggest you start looking, you only have about an hour."  
  
"At least he didn't say 3 minutes." Torrie mumbled to Trish as they headed out of the GM's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn walked through the arena halls smirk of the devil on her face as she thought about Torrie's face after Al had purposed to her. Her mind went elsewhere as she saw Matt Hardy, version 1 walk by.  
  
"Umm hi Matt!" Dawn spoke up.  
  
Matt stopped walking and turned around to face the brunette. "Dawn." He stated giving her a weird look.  
  
"Listen at Survivor Series I have to be in this intergender tag battle royal thing so I was wondering if maybe you could help me out and be my partner for this event?" she said pouting her lip.  
  
"You want Matt Hardy, version 1, founder of Mattitude to compete in some measly intergender tag, when he could be in a big championship match?" Matt asked crossing his arms as Dawn nodded with a smile on her face. "No thank you." He replied turning around.  
  
"What if I told you Trish Stratus is in the match?" Dawn asked as Matt turned to face her.  
  
"Why would that affect me?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well rumors have been flying that Trish and your baby brother have been rather close lately, so I have to wonder if she would happen to choose well the one Jeff Hardy for her partner! Well that and also the new European championship will be on the line!" Dawn smirked as Matt took her words into consideration.  
  
"You got yourself a partner!" he grinned holding his hand out for the brunette to shake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy walked aimlessly down the halls thinking about the match that she HAS to participate in. "I would rather be in a bikini match!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Everyone knew Stacy was the worst female competitor in the business today and nobody wanted her to compete in this match seeing as how she usually ended up hurting somebody with her careless moves.  
  
As she rounded a corner she smacked head first into someone. After standing up she came face to face with Test.  
  
"Andrew, how great to see you." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, uh what do you want Stace?" he asked lifting the pocket mirror he had in his hands up and looking at his reflection.  
  
"Listen, Mr. Bischoff has put me in this dumb match for Survivor Series and I need you to be my partner! So how bout it?" she asked. When her business associate didn't answer she took matters into her own hands and "accidentally" dropped her bracelet. Bending down in front of him Stacy picked up the silver chain noticing Test staring at her umm. assets as she stood up.  
  
"Sure Stace, I'll be your partner in this match!"  
  
'Worked like a charm' Stacy though in her head. "Great!" Stacy smiled planting a small kiss on his lips and prancing towards her locker room.  
  
"She wants me!" Test grinned holding the mirror back up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You sure you wanna be my partner? I can always get Bubba, or even Spike." Trish said sitting down next to Jeff in his locker room.  
  
"Trish I wanna do this. I have never really gotten to wrestle on the same team as you, and plus the European title will be on the line, and I heard my brother was going to be Dawn Marie's partner." Jeff said revenge burning in his eyes at the name of his older brother.  
  
Trish sat back up and stood over Jeff placing her hands on her hips. "You better not do anything that gets us disqualified!" she threatened giving him a mild glare.  
  
Jeff stood up as well, his hands finding the short blonde's hips then sliding over and under her bottom. He easily lifted her off the ground as her arms slid around his neck. "You are not losing this title!" he grinned pressing his lips softly to hers for a brief moment then pulling away.  
  
Trish smiled down at Jeff and ran her hands through his short purple hair. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a longer and more passionate kiss. Both broke away quickly as Jeff's locker room door opened. Trish sighed as she saw Bubba and Spike Dudley walk in; they were the only two people who knew about the relationship between Jeff and her. "Jesus, you guys scared us, I thought it was Bischoff or somebody else!" she said placing her hand over her heart as the beat began to quicken.  
  
"We just came to see which one of us you want for a partner for this big intergender battle royal." Bubba said.  
  
"Actually guys," Jeff began, "I'm going to be my girl's partner at Survivor Series." He said returning the smile that Trish was giving him.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this? Bischoff might think something if you two just automatically pair up." Spike said as Jeff and Trish looked at each other not thinking about that.  
  
Trish sighed knowing that Jeff would problly back out of the match now, which she didn't want to happen.  
  
"Let him think what he wants!" was Jeff's only reply.  
  
"Alright." And with that the Dudley's were out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Torrie?"  
  
The blonde looked up and saw Maven, Edge and Rey Mysterio walking towards her. Putting on a fake smile she stood up from the leather chair she was occupying. "Hey guys, congratulations on those titles!" she said smiling as Edge and Rey clutched their Smackdown World Tag Team Championship belt in their hands.  
  
"We just heard about your dad and Dawn Marie." Edge said offering her a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, but it's no big deal, I am totally cool with it. He says he is happy with her, so I guess as long as he's happy then I'm happy." Torrie shrugged closing her eyes as tears burned at her eyelids.  
  
"Which is why you left the building crying?" Rey asked.  
  
"It really isn't a big deal.." Torrie was cut off as Stephanie McMahon joined the group.  
  
"Rey, Edge, you guys have that promotional interview to do and your already five minutes late." She said getting right to the point.  
  
"Alright, see ya later Maven, and I hope things get better for you Torrie." Edge said.  
  
Torrie smiled at them as they walked away with her boss. "So," she began trying to break the awkward silence that had come in between herself and Maven.  
  
"Have you found a partner yet?" he asked her.  
  
Torrie shook her head no.  
  
"Well if you cant find one I'm always here." Maven said putting on his ear- to-ear grin.  
  
"Thanks, but I will problly just ask Billy. Unless you wanted to be my partner," she said sweetly mirroring his smile.  
  
"Sure, it would be fun, and I would get a shot at the European title."  
  
"Alright then. I guess it's settled. I will see you later?" Torrie asked as Maven nodded. "Great." She said turning on her heel and jogging down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you can't be my partner?" Nidia shrieked at her boyfriend as he polished his cruiserweight title.  
  
"I mean I can't be your partner! I can't get any clearer Nidia!" Jamie replied rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.  
  
"Fine then, if you can't be my partner then I can't be your girlfriend!" Nidia spat out leaving the dressing room before Jamie had the chance to protest. She walked briskly through the hallways till she came upon an upset John Cena. "Hey there." She said sitting next to him.  
  
"Hi Nidia." He said keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
"What's got you so upset?" she asked ducking her head a little to try and look him in the eye.  
  
"I try to impress Stephanie by pulling ruthless aggression out on my competitors every Thursday, and I don't even get to wrestle on this dumb Super Tuesday special" John said standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Not very many people get to wrestler, I mean Torrie Wilson is the only diva who gets to! What does she got that me or Dawn Marie don't have, three tits?" Nidia asked throwing her hands in the air, smiling a little as John chuckled. "How would you like it if I got you a shot at European gold?" Nidia asked.  
  
"How could you do that?" John asked finally making eye contact with her.  
  
"Well, I need a partner for a tag team match at Survivor Series and it's for the Women's and European title." Nidia grinned, "So what do ya say?"  
  
"I say you got yourself a partner!" John said smiling brightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Molly do you think they know how obvious it is that they are having a relationship?" Victoria asked as she watched Jeff and Trish talk, both fighting temptations not to touch each other.  
  
"I don't think any man would date Trish Stratus. Besides if they were dating Bischoff would problly sick his three minute warning team on Trish since he absolutely hates Jeff." Molly said smoothing down her white tank top and black ring pants. "Isn't it disgusting that Trish is participating in this bikini match tonight?" Molly asked noticing Trish wearing a bikini under her opened black trench coat. "She just flaunts her body, and she thinks men want her! It's absolutely disgusting! Victoria are you even listening to me?" Molly asked her only girl friend in the business.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening, I was just thinking how great it would be to see Trish cry like the baby she is after losing that title." Victoria stopped talking as Christian walked up to them.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked turning towards Victoria.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you would be my partner for this dumb intergender tag thing at Survivor Series? I was gonna ask your partner Y2 Jackass but decided you would be a better choice." Victoria said still glaring at Trish across the room.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Christian asked sneering at Molly then focusing his eyes again on Victoria.  
  
"Well if we win you will be European champ."  
  
"Fine." He said walking away.  
  
"Victoria!" Molly screeched, "Did you not notice he was looking at your body? I think you should wear less reveling ring attire!"  
  
Victoria pursed her lips and headed for the exit pushing Trish over as she passed her.  
  
"Bitch." Trish muttered holding onto Jeff's wife beater as he caught her fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is his damn locker room?" Ivory asked herself out loud scanning all the names on the white doors as she passed them. "Here it is!" she said opening the door.  
  
"Whoa Ivory! Have you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Whoops sorry there, guess I caught ya with your pants down Al! Thank god you were wearing boxers!" she said laughing obnoxiously.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked pulling his pants up and buttoning them.  
  
"I need a partner!"  
  
"For what?" Al asked cocking his head at her.  
  
"An intergender tag! Come on Al you know I wouldn't ask you unless it was necessary, please? Please?" she begged quivering her bottom lip.  
  
"Fine, on one condition!"  
  
"Anything!" Ivory said crossing her arms.  
  
"You always have to knock before you enter my locker room!" Al said leading her towards the door.  
  
"You got it Dude!" Ivory said as Al pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"God, that woman exhausts me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There has to be someone who wants to be my partner." Molly sighed leaning forward in her chair and resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Perk up Molly, you look almost as depressed as Raven," Coach said walking by.  
  
"Raven! He is perfect!" Molly beamed standing up and heading toward a storage area where you could usually find Raven wallowing in his sorrows.  
  
Sure enough she found him sitting on some storage bins talking to himself.  
  
"Hi," she said approaching him.  
  
Raven looked up and glared at her for a minute. "Why are you talking to me? You have never talked to me." He said jumping off of the bin.  
  
"I know how you can get on a pay per view," Molly said hoping to bribe him a little.  
  
"How?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Be my partner, and you will even have a chance to be a champion."  
  
"So, I could have a chance to bring a title to Heat and Eric Bischoff can't make me defend it on RAW?" Raven asked becoming more interested.  
  
"Exactly, since you are banned from the show."  
  
Raven thought for a minute then nodded. "Then I agree, I shall be your partner." He began walking away but stopped and turned around. "And remember Molly, quote the Raven, never more, never less."  
  
"Ok," Molly said scratching her head in confusion.  
  
  
  
So what do you guys think, should I continue? Please Review!!!!!  
  
~Jade~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Characters- Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Dawn Marie, Matt Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Test, Torrie Wilson, Maven, Nidia, John Cena, Victoria, Christian, Molly Holly, Raven  
  
Don't own anybody, but I wish I owned Jeff!!!!  
  
Please leave a review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how are you and Lita doing?" Dawn asked Matt as they exited the arena.  
  
"Broke up." Matt answered looking anywhere but at Dawn. She was the first person he had told and he didn't even know why since he barely even trusted the girl. Hell, he was amazed she wanted him to be her partner after he pushed her face right into Rikishi's ass. "What about you Dawn Marie, what is up with you getting engaged to Al Wilson?"  
  
Dawn looked at Matt and rolled her eyes. "Long story." She mumbled.  
  
"Well, I got time." Matt answered opening the passenger's side of his rental car and helping her in, then walking over to his side. "So spill." He insisted starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"I first approached him just to get under Torrie's skin then the guy found my number and called me. He told me that he had never felt the way he felt about me for someone in a long time, so another idea came to my head. If I get close with Torrie's dad then it will cause her concentration to collapse and my win at No Mercy would have been a for sure thing, but it only ended up making the blonde princess pissed and she beat me. Then when Al purposed to me and said he would kill himself if I turned him down it automatically hit me that I couldn't say no.."  
  
"So you said yes." Matt said finishing her sentence.  
  
"Exactly. It's weird Matt." Dawn said in a hushed tone looking outside her window.  
  
"What? You and Al being engaged?" Matt wondered turning into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"No, the fact that I feel safe around you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean there is no more rooms left?" Molly yelled at the hotel clerk.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but we are all bunked up tonight, there is nothing I can do for you."  
  
Molly sighed in frustration. Grabbing her bags she stormed out through the double doors.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Molly jumped and turned around. There was Raven putting out a cigarette and heading towards her. "What do you want?" she mumbled turning away from him.  
  
"Now is that honestly the way to talk to your tag team partner?" He asked smiling.  
  
Molly squinted her eyes at him before speaking. "That could be the first time I have ever seen you smile, well except for the time where you chased your little ninja freak after me. But you weren't smiling you were laughing."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Raven apologized stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"It's in the past anyways." Molly said offering him a grin.  
  
"So why are you standing out here anyways?" Raven questioned standing in front of her.  
  
"They have no more rooms left so I have to go find a new hotel to stay at."  
  
"This might not seem like the most reasonable idea, and I know your in to all your pure and wholesome shit, but I have two beds in my room."  
  
"It's 2 AM in the morning, I wouldn't care if you only had one bed." Molly said. Raven grabbed her bags and led her back into the building. "Thank you." She said softly smiling up at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Jeff, do me a favor and catch one this time!" Trish giggled throwing another skittle across the bed. She groaned as Jeff missed again.  
  
"That is really pathetic man, what are you guys about three feet away from each other?" Bubba asked as he crawled into his bed.  
  
"Hey, I'm only throwing them, he is the one who can't catch them!" Trish quickly defended herself. She smiled at Jeff as he began gathering the fallen skittles from all over the bed and floor. "So where did Spike go Bubba?" Trish asked stifling a yawn as she climbed under the covers of hers and Jeff's bed.  
  
"He decided to catch a plane home tonight. I guess he couldn't stand another hotel bed." Bubba said turning the TV and the light next to him off. "Well goodnight."  
  
"Night dude." Jeff said sliding into the bed next to Trish. "So, did you tell Eric that I'm going to be your partner for the tag match?" he asked lying down and pulling Trish into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, his lip curled in disgust at the mention of your name." Trish laughed remembering her boss's face from earlier that night.  
  
"I'm glad he hates me." Jeff replied nuzzling her neck.  
  
Trish turned her body around so she was facing him. "I am so lucky to have you." She whispered pressing her lips to his briefly then drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nidia stood outside the hotel room door deciding whether to knock or not. She had no place to stay since she had basically told Jamie they were breaking up earlier. She finally lifted her hand and tapped it softly against the wood. After a few moments Nidia saw the kind face of John Cena smiling at her.  
  
"Nidia?" he asked squinting to get used to the light in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't have any place to stay." Nidia answered staring at her feet.  
  
"Come on in." John opened the door wide enough for her to slip through. After closing it he walked through his hotel room and turned on the lamp next to one of the beds. "So what's wrong? Why can't you stay with Jamie?" he asked pulling out a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt from his bag and handing them to her.  
  
"Well I kinda told him we were breaking up earlier." She answered trying to force herself to stay awake.  
  
"You look exhausted, so why don't you go change then you can go ahead and get some sleep alright?"  
  
Nidia nodded and smiled at him. 'he's kinda cute.' She thought to herself walking into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Sorry guys, this chapter is really short, but the next one will be up in the next couple of days, and please keep some reviews coming! Later dayz! Oh yeah, if you haven't read my other story WWE College Years please do and review for me!  
  
~Jade~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Characters-  
  
Don't own anybody!  
  
Sorry, I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but school and homework have been a bitch! So anyways, thanks for the reviews, and keep em' comin'!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie walked angrily through the arena halls. She was pissed about Nidia having the nerve to run down during her bikini contest against Trish, and she was even more pissed that her father and Dawn actually wanted her to go to their wedding. She stopped abruptly when she saw Matt and Dawn going into Matt's locker room together. "So I was right, god why can't my father see what a bitch she is?" Torrie asked herself out loud. She stormed into Matt's locker room startling the two brunettes' in the process.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Dawn asked snottily.  
  
"So not only do you have to use my father, but you have to cheat on him to?" Torrie asked her face contorting with anger.  
  
"Torrie, why would Dawn and I be sleeping together?" Matt said as Dawn turned around and glared at him.  
  
"And what exactly is wrong with me?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Nothing, I am just saying that we aren't sleeping together." Matt answered.  
  
Torrie, who felt out of place between the two, spoke up. "So, you two aren't sleeping together?" she questioned.  
  
"NO!" Dawn yelled running out of the room.  
  
"Chicks." Matt sighed falling back into a chair and running his hands over his face.  
  
Torrie gave him a weird look and left the locker room quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Molly hummed to herself as she walked through the airport. She never understood why people didn't like Raven, last night he turned out to be a pretty ok guy. Her thoughts broke when she saw Jeff and Trish leaning against a wall making out. Smirking she approached the two. "Well, well, well, I wonder what our illustrious general manager would think about this?"  
  
Trish looked over at Molly and gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Don't worry Stratus, I am in to good of a mood to rat you out. See ya later." And with that said she left the couple alone.  
  
"Was Molly just nice to us?" Jeff asked scrunching his eyebrows together.  
  
Trish looked up at him and nodded. "Maybe she finally got what she needed.. a little T&A."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"I saw her leaving Raven's room this morning." Trish grinned, "Looks like Miss pure and wholesome ain't so pure anymore." She continued.  
  
Jeff chuckled and led her towards the gate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Al sat in his plane seats flipping through the pages of a magazine when he heard a voice that he really didn't want to hear.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Looks like we are gonna be sitting next to each other!" Ivory's screechy voice echoed in the plane, causing some passengers to look up.  
  
"Oh god save me." Al whispered silently as the brunette sat next to him.  
  
Ivory grabbed a bag of potato chips out of her bag and began chomping away on them. "So, do you have to wrestle at the house show?" she asked. Al could barely understand her since her mouth was full.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to take down that ass Chris Nowinski!" he muttered.  
  
"Cool! Never met the kid, but he seems kinda cocky!" she said stuffing another handful of chips in her mouth. As she went to talk again Al cut her off.  
  
"Ivory, chew then talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's totally obvious that Trish wanted a double dose of vitamin C! Isn't that right Christian?" Chris Jericho asked slapping his partner on the back then grabbing his bags from the trunk.  
  
"Yeah, right." Christian sneered grabbing his bags as well as Victoria's.  
  
"Now you see why I picked you instead of him?" Victoria asked walking next to Christian as Jericho walked ahead of them still talking about god knows what.  
  
"He's not usually like this, but he's trying to impress you." Christian said.  
  
"It might not seem like it, but I like sweet guys. Stupidity is definitely not a turn on for me. Now cockiness I can deal with," Victoria grinned at Christian before continuing, "but stupidity, just drives me up the wall."  
  
"Are you saying I'm cocky?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I dunno, am I?" Victoria retorted playfully grabbing the beanie of his head, dropping her bags, and taking off down the hallway. Christian laughed before following in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nidia smiled over at John as they waited patiently in the elevator at the hotel to get to the lobby.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" he questioned.  
  
"No. Thanks again John, ya know for helping me last night."  
  
"Hey, it was no problem." He said as the doors dinged open.  
  
Nidia sighed when they came face to face with a very angry Jamie Noble.  
  
"Nidia, what the hell is this?" Noble asked looking from Nidia to John.  
  
"Look if your wondering Jamie, John and I didn't sleep together! I needed a place to stay, and he helped me out! Even if we did sleep together though, it would be none of your concern!" Nidia spat out grabbing John's hand and pulling him out of the elevator.  
  
"Woman are you trying to walk out on me and my title that keeps you healthy?" Jamie yelled.  
  
Nidia turned back around, anger apparent in her face. "Ya know what Jamie? Fuck our relationship, fuck your title, and fuck YOU!"  
  
"Bitch, you better not disrespect me like that!" Jamie threatened.  
  
John immediately turned around, and knocked Noble to the ground with a hard right hand.  
  
Nidia gasped placing her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to her like that again, you hear me?" John pushed Jamie back to the ground. Her placed a protective arm around Nidia's shoulders and led her out of the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright guys, I know this is kinda short! But I have had writers block. If anyone has any ideas for the story, could you please e-mail them to me, and I will give ya credit! I used as much of my brain power to get this chapter out, only because I love all my reviewers and I was getting begged to post the next chappy! Please review! Also, go check out some of the other stories I've written if you haven't and review for Lex and me! Until next time, Later Dayz! ~The Lovely Jade~ 


End file.
